My Blessing
by Never Surrender
Summary: all done in Rin's POV. Really cute and sweet. Sorry cant do a summary for this one. please R.R if you like RinSess Older Rin...Well she...Never mind just...please


**My Blessing**

It was supposed to be me and Sesshomaru forever.

But now it will only be for a little while longer  
for I am old and dying  
and he is young and thriving  
We wont be together  
It wasn't meant to be I guess  
But I will never leave his side.  
I promised myself, we'd always be together.  
But sadly I wont be with him any longer  
I can feel myself starting to let go.  
He's here with me.  
Saddened to see me go  
knowing he cant bring me back.  
I love you, he says  
he means it.  
I have always loved you, were my last words.  
I left my body, but I can still see him.  
He is shedding tears for me.  
The great inu-youkai, is crying  
Crying over a human no less.  
If anyone mocked him because of that  
he would kill them in a heart beat  
for mocking him  
or speaking ill of me  
I do not know  
nor do I wish to know  
I will cross over knowing he loved me  
hoping to be reincarnated, so I can see him again.

* * *

…It's been seventy years  
since I died and left my Sesshomaru  
I do miss him  
but we'll be together soon  
I wont meet him here  
oh, no  
for he cannot die of illnesses  
nor from old age  
he can only die from one person  
Him…  
We do not know who he is  
nor do we care  
My time is coming again  
to have another chance of life  
Maybe this time will be better  
I may live longer.  
But I do not question what's in store for me  
I'll welcome it with open arms

* * *

…Its been one hundred and fifty years  
since I died and was sent here  
I am no receiving  
another chance to live  
and I will not waste it  
I will live like the day will be my last  
for you never know  
when your time is up.  
I will waste none  
I will give up none  
For everything is a blessing  
when its with the one you love

* * *

…I have been reincarnated into a demon  
a dog demon to be exact.  
My parents are wealthy  
but not as my Sesshomaru  
I am just a pup now  
a full-blooded demon pup  
I must grow up fast  
before I can go back to my Sesshomaru.  
I've seen my reflection  
and I look just like Rin  
but they have named me  
Patience  
the one thing most lack  
But soon, he will have his Patience

* * *

…I am now ninety, but I look nineteen  
I have seen my lord  
he has not changed a bit  
good  
I know he's seen me  
from the look on his face  
his Rin is back  
but as a demon now

* * *

…I have meet with Sesshomaru  
he couldn't believe it was me  
All the things I said  
to prove who I was  
were all the things  
only Rin would know.  
From the fact that  
that I look the same  
and know what I know  
we instantly were in love  
I had never stopped  
and I never planned to  
He said he's been waiting for this day  
it's true  
I've been checking on him.  
So now I'm back  
and ready for anything

* * *

…We've been together now for two centuries  
not once have we  
gotten tired or bored  
Each day we find out  
something new about one another  
each day is a new beginning  
Each day  
I am welcomed into the  
arms of my Sesshomaru  
our love has transcended  
through time  
and it will only get stronger  
One day we will have pups  
maybe sooner  
or later  
But we will  
Everyday and everything  
is a blessing  
I live each day like its my last  
it just may be  
I tell him  
I love him, each day  
just incase one of us  
doesn't make it through  
I always smile at him  
and knowing that he smiles only for me  
makes me happy

* * *

…We've been through six centuries  
getting ready for the seventh  
we have pups  
A daughter-  
and a son-  
we love each other  
more by each passing sun  
I will never forget  
what I went through  
when I was Rin  
I'll never forget  
how much  
I love him  
I can never forget  
how much he loves me  
nor how he was  
way back then  
even thought the times will  
change  
Our love will last forever  
Because with love  
we can do anything

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago, and came across it again. Hope ya liked it and that there weren't any mistakes...hopefuly. Please review and leave your comments.


End file.
